Pokemon: The fifth sword of justice
by Flerovium
Summary: A young human explorer and his friend get summoned by Arceus to save the Pokeworld from an evil about to be released, but with one twist they must do it as pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

_A Republic explorer has been sent to explore the unknown regions where he and his crew encounters a strange anomaly._

"What is that," I ask.

"It seems to be a subspace anomaly," replies my Science Officer.

"Can you get a sensor reading?"

"There is a lot of EM interference, attempting to compensate."

"Captain, we are being drawn towards it," calls my helmsman.

"Transfer auxiliary power to the reverse thrusters and get us away."

"Yes sir."

"Scans show a subspace shock wave approaching us from behind," reports the Science Officer.

"This thing does not want us to leave."

"The shock wave is speeding up. Impact in one minute. Shall I tell all decks to brace for impact," continues the Science officer.

"Yes." Just as I say that the shock wave catches up and cripples the ship.

"Captain, the containment field is fluctuating," reports my Chief engineer over the comm.

"Reactor core breach imminent," chimes the computer.

"Evacuate the crew and tell the Chief engineer to remain and help me stop the breach." I order leaving the bridge and going to engineering.

"Yes sir," answers my first officer leaving to the escape pods.

"Captain you're here." says my chief engineer, Sira, when I arrive

"Report."

"The containment field is failing, and we can not shut the core down."

"Is ejecting it an option?"

"No the ejector is jammed."

"Can we stop it?"

"Containment field offline," chimes the computer.

"Kind of hard to fix something that doesn't exist, at least not anymore." Just then there is a flash of light near the door. Once it dissipates a huge light purple theropod-like creature with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist with round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back, stands in its place.

"Reactor has gone critical destruction imminent," chimes the computer once again. As if in response the creature roars and we get transported to a dark area where we see our ship explode in a bright flash.

"Wow that thing just saved us," I comment.

"Where are we?" asks Sira.

In response a disembodied voice says, "You are in a dimension outside your own."

"Show yourself!" demands the Chief engineer.

"Very well." responds the voice followed by a flash similar to the one that was on the ship but with a different creature. This one a white equine with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask the creature.

"I am Arceus,"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm guessing you know who it was that saved us," I ask him.

"Yes that was Palkia. She can manipulate space. She was the one who saved you."

"Why did you bring us here? And what are you?" asks Sira

"Patience young one. I brought you here because we have agreed that you two are to help save our world."

"How so?" I ask.

"We understand that the male is trained in battle."

"Yes I was. So what."

"You did not answer my question. And 'the male' has a name." comments Sira

"I said patience."

"Now to why we bought you. Team Neutrino has captured Zekrom and are using him to take the world."

"Sounds bad."

"It is. We have decided that the best course of action is to turn both of you into pokemon and send you to the pokeworld. You should know that we can not control where you end up or even if you two will arrive at the same place." After he finishes I get teleported to the planet and when I look around I see that Sira is not here. As I continue down the trail a large gray and blue, bipedal Pokemon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis lands in front of me.

"Hello there," I tell it.

"Who are you? and where did you come from" It asks.

"I was wondering the same about you."

"I am Kyurem. Now answer my question."

"I was sent by Arceus to help save this world."

"You are an obstacle in my plan so I must eliminate you."

"What is your plan anyway?"

"To use team neutrino and team anti neutrino to take over then unleash Quesion on the world. Wait why am I telling you this?"

"So you are the real threat here and not the team."

"Yes. Now that you know my plan you must die!" he emphasizes with an energy ball fired right at me which I quickly dodge. Confused he continues attacking littering the place with craters. When I get tired of dodging I attempt to lunge at him missing him completely. "You are a worthy opponent but a foolish one as well." he says standing over me and charging up another energy ball.

Just before he gets it fully charged a feminine voice says, "Leave him alone!" when I look towards the source I see a green stag-like, quadruped Pokémon.

"Virizion what are you doing here? Even more why are you alone?" asks Kyurem

"Oh I am not." responds who must be Virizion. For the first time I notice three other Pokemon standing on a nearby ledge overlooking my strategy of first getting Kyurem off balance, getting him near a cliff then knocking him off while Virizion keeps his attention off me. Amazingly it works defeated and outsmarted Kyurem flees vowing to hunt me down, destroy me, and be a little humiliated.

Once he is gone I ask Virizion who the other three are and she introduces them as Cobalion, Terrakion, and the youngest Keldeo. The swords of justice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is this?" asks the leader whom Virizion introduced as Cobalion.

"This Snivy managed to dodge Kyurem's highly destructive dragon rage attack and as you saw managed to outsmart him," she responds.

"Yes he shows to be a very promising fighter indeed."

"Um…. does anyone want to fill me in on what is going on?" I ask.

"Did that Snivy just talk?" asks Keldeo.

"Yes, of course I just talked! Now answer my question!"

"They are assessing rather or not to make you a part of our group," answers the bull like pokemon, Terrakion. "I didn't catch your name."

"Finally someone is getting to know me. I am Zachary Thomas Byford of the Republic expansionary fleet. You can just call me Zach."

"Well Zach lets get you to our base of operations. So you can tell us how you got here," says Cobalion simply.

_At the cave and one long story later…._

"That settles it we will train you to help you complete that objective." comments Cobalion after my story, "Oh almost forgot Keldeo will be your primary teacher even though we might pitch in occasionally," he then leaves us in the entrance.

"Um do you even know how to train someone?" I ask him.

"No I do not," he answers

"Well try remembering how you where trained. What did they start with."

"Um…. they started with finding my strengths and weaknesses."

"Then let's do that."

"Let us try strength. Try to lift that boulder."

"Sure," when I go to lift the rock it doesn't budge. "Um maybe that is not a strong point."

"Then how about problem solving." Another fail. He tries bravery, resourcefulness, willpower, and many other things all of which fail. By the time he runs out of ideas it is late at night. On the way back I hear Arceus's voice say, "This is how I will communicate with you. All you have to do is think a question and I may be able to answer it."

"Okay first question. Who is this Quesion that Kyurem mentioned?"

"He symbolizes hate. He is currently in a dimension outside of ours until a suitable pokemon comes and is capable of balancing him. Why do you ask?"

"Because Kyurem made it very clear that he wants to release him to help take over the world."

"Did he reveal more of his plan to you?"

"Yes, actually. He is using Team Neutrino and Team Anti-Neutrino to bring the world into chaos so he can swiftly take to world from there."

"There has been a small update to your objective. Team Anti-Neutrino has captured Reshiram and are holding her against her will. Your objective is to first rescue Zekrom, as you will need all the help you can get, then rescue Reshiram."

"I do have another question. Who or what is this Team Anti-Neutrino I keep hearing about?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that. They are a team that is trying to do good by disposing of the other team, but they are so involved in their goal of annihilating Team Neutrino that they don't care about the damages they do in the process."

"So that is who they are. Do you have anything else for me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day…._

"Hey Zach wake up," whispers Keldeo.

"What?" I ask still half asleep.

"Time to continue with your training."

"Oh, okay. What do you have planned for today" I say getting to my feet.

"I asked the others for suggestions on how I should train you. They all had good ideas but the one that I will try is what Virizion suggested."

"What would that be?"

"She said for us to go to the nearby forest, and see how well we do surrounded by nature."

"Why did you choose that?" I ask.

"Because Snivys are in the what I call the Nature class. The Nature class is a class of Pokemon that consist of Grass- and Bug-types, which are often thought of as being embodiments of nature," he explained

"Wow you thought up a whole system of classes that summarize all pokemon."

"Yes I did."

"Well let us get going then."

"Follow me."

_Thirty minutes of walking later…._

"Here we are," announces Keldeo as we enter the forest.

"Is it always so cold? " I ask starting to shiver.

"No it is supposed to be very temperate," he replies. Just then we hear a loud roar come from a nearby clearing.

When we get to that clearing we notice something bad.

"Is that Kyurem?" asks Keldeo.

"Yes, Yes it is." I reply.

"I know you are near. Show yourselves." He demands.

"He already knows we are here so why hide," I say.

I then enter the clearing and say, "Kyurem I have defeated you before. I will defeat you again."

"Very well." He then fires the first shot which I quickly dodge. I then start continuously moving making every one of his shoots miss, "You are wasting your energy." Just then one of his energy balls hits a tree causing it to fall in front of me causing me to stop and when I try to go the other direction but another tree falls and traps me on that side.

"You are mine now." He then fires another fireball which I leap over, causing it to hit a tree that falls and lands right on top of him.

"This is not the last you have seen of me!" he says as he frees himself then run.

"How did you manage to defeat him?" asks Keldeo.

"Just because he is powerful, doesn't mean he's smart," I reply.

"You got a point there."

"I know I do. Now where are we going."

"This way." When we start down the trail again I hear a very faint voice.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Keldeo.

"Hear what?" he asks

"It sounds like a voice."

"Oh, now I hear it."

"Whatever it is it must be close."

"Lets go find it," he suggests. In a matter of time we find the source, a Riolu trapped under a tree that was toppled during my battle with Kyurem.

"Keldeo, help me free this poor pokemon."

"Okay." After a while of pushing we finally manage to free him.

"You are free now," I say.

"If you two wouldn't have come by I would have never gotten free. Therefore I am now in your debt," the pokemon says in aura while getting to his feet.

"Your telepathic?" asks Keldeo.

"So what you're saying is you now owe me a life debt?" I ask.

"Yes to both of your questions."

"Welcome to my party," I say enthusiastically.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two days later…._

After living in the woods for a two days with Keldeo and Riolu, I was gathering berries for them when I came across a Tepig that looked very lost "Are you lost?" I ask approaching the fire pokemon.

"No I'm good," replies the Fire Pig pokemon.

"You seem familiar," I say looking at the pokemon, "Do you have a name?"

"The name is Sira. Do you have a name?"

"Uh. Yes it is Zachary. Did you ever serve as a Chief engineer on board a starship?"

"How do you know that?!" she asks surprised.

"Because I was your captain on board that starship."

"Captain Byford?"

"Yes thats me."

"Good someone I have a history with, and yes I am lost."

"Where are you trying to get to?"

"Back to Mein's place."

"Who is that?"

"She found me shortly after I got teleported to this planet. She has been teaching me how to fight and survive ever since."

"May I ask how you got lost?"

"Mein sent me to get some things for her and I got lost on my way back."

"Do you know where she is?"

"If I did I wouldn't be lost now would I?"

"Well maybe one of the others knows where she is."

"Others?"

"Follow me."

"Who is this?" asks Keldeo when we get back.

"You remember when I told you the story of how I got to you. This is the chief engineer I told you about. Have you heard of a Mein?" I reply.

"No but one of the others might. We where just about to head back."

"I liked it here. But I will go anyway."

"Who are they?" asks Sira.

"The one who was just talking to me is Keldeo, and the other is Riolu," I explain.

"Hello there," she says

_Later that day…._

"This is the Sword of Justice base of operations," I tell both Sira and Riolu as we enter the cave.

"Who are they?" asks Cobalion.

"The Tepig is Sira who was my chief engineer before I got here, and he is Riolu whom owes me a life debt."

"What for?"

"Me and Keldeo rescued him from under a fallen tree that he couldn't get out from under."

"Well if he owes you a life debt we can't really deny him. As for Sira why is she here?"

"She got lost. She is here hoping one of you could help her get back."

"Where is she trying to get to?"

"She told me that she is trying to get back to a person named Mein. Do you know her?"

"I haven't heard that name in years."

"So you do know her."

"Yes, we have quite a history."

"What do you mean?" I ask

"About thirty years ago me and her got together and created the Swords of Justice. We loved each other with a love that is more then love, but as we developed a training style we went our separate ways. She felt friendship was the best way to train but I believed that friendship was a distraction and being the, impulsive youngster I was, I figured a battle would be the best way to work it out. It only brought pain to us both," he explained before a pained, sad look crossed his face.

"Can you continue your story?"

"No it is to painful to continue."

"Thats all right you don't have to tell us more then you can handle," I say as we leave him with his memories.

_Authors note: Hope you learned a lot about Cobalion's past. Don't forget to review and give some suggestions for couples I could add, please. Have a great day and thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

"He seems to have really loved Mein," I say when we are out of Cobalion's hearing range.

"Yes it seems he did," says Sira.

"Then we should get them back together."

"The funny thing is that Mein never mentioned him. So judging from that it may be more difficult then we thought to get them back together."

"We can still try," I respond enthusiastically.

"Okay but how?" she asks.

"Well first thing we should do is get to know Mein. When we get you back to her."

_Late_ _that night…._

"Zach you awake?" says Arceus' voice in my head.

"Yes I am awake. It has been a while since we last spoke," I respond in my head.

"I have been very busy recently."

"Let me guess Palkia did not like you telling of her secret love for me."

"No she didn't like it but that is not what I was going to talk to you about."

"Okay then what?"

"I know of your plan to bring Cobalion and Mein back together."

"And let me guess it is a terrible idea and I should never have thought it up."

"Quite the contrary I think it would be a great idea and I will help in any way."

"Okay great, now how do you plan on helping now?"

"I will send Palkia to help."

"Why? Are you sure she is available."

"Dialga can take what little duties she currently has. Now as to why, since Palkia is a female she will be able to understand how Mein feels, because quite frankly I don't understand girls."

"Her help is welcome."

_That morning…._

That morning Cobalion takes me and Sira to the general vicinity of Mien's den and turns to leave.

"Are you not going to stay?" I ask him.

"No," he responds.

"Then how will I get back?"

"You know the way," he says before leaving.

"Well that didn't go according to plan."

"You think," comments Sira. Just then there is rustling in the bushes nearby.

"What is that?" I ask as a form exits the bushes.

"Its just-"

"Oh its you Palkia."

"Yes it is," she says.

"Wait she can talk?"

"Yes, Sira. We are pokemon now so we can understand her."

"Oh, okay."

"Welcome to my group Palkia."


	7. Chapter 7

"Arceus told me that you plan on getting Cobalion and Mein back together. May I ask how you plan on accomplishing that?" asks Palkia.

"First we need to get them in the same place," I explain.

"That will most likely be the hardest part," adds in Sira.

"That is where you come in,"

"What do I do?" asks Palkia with noticeable curiosity.

"You will are to befriend her and tell us what you learn of her," I explain to her.

"That seems easy enough."

"Good, but in order for this to work out well it should take many months," supplies Sira.

"So this is going to be a long term project?"

"Yes Palkia, in the mean time me and Sira will continue our training. Good luck," I answer before heading back to the Sword of Justice base.

_Several months later…._

"After months of hard work, you have finally finished your training. I now pronounce you an official sword of justice," announces Cobalion at the ceremony promoting the end of my training and the start of my service to the Swords of Justice.

"Now for your first mission as a member," informs Virizion, "You are to board a Team Neutrino frigate and rescue Zekrom. Terrakion would you take it from here?"

"You will be boarding the Team Neutrino frigate AA-23. are based off the Plasma Frigate which was bought five years ago by the fledgling Team Neutrino when its previous owners, Team Plasma was dissolved. Once the bought it they had their scientists reverse engineer it and mass produce them." continued Terrakion, "Frigate AA-23 will be transporting Zekrom from Sky Arrow bridge to their headquarters somewhere outside the region. Now Cobalion would you kindly continue."

"You will have tomorrow to get your team together. The frigate will leave on the day after tomorrow at 0800. By then you must be aboard. As to how you will actually accomplish the mission is up to you."

"I will not let you down."

_The next day…._

"I have brought you here because either you are the only ones who I can trust, or are good at fighting" I say starting to pace in front of Sira, Keldeo and Riolu.

"But what of Cobalion and the others?" asks Keldeo.

"It is not very practical to risk the lives of the only ones who are keeping the teams at bay."

"Oh, okay."

"So here is the plan. Tomorrow at 0700 hours we will sneak in through the cargo hatch while they are filling up on supplies. We will then get to the prison block at the rear of the ship rescue Zekrom and get out. Simple," I explain

"Yes we will then use him to help create a resistance movement against the teams known as the Freedom fighters," continues Sira.


	8. Chapter 8

_Another chapter from everyones favorite author Flerovium. If you haven't noticed I'm trying something new if you like it. It will be in every chapter of every fanfiction from now on. I will have a Question about the chapter and replies to reviews in this space. Please follow, favorite, or simply review._

_Question of the chapter: How do you think the plan will go? Leave a review with your answer._

_The following day at 0630 hours…._

When we exit Pinwheel forest the first thing we notice is a huge single masted ancient looking sailing ship docked at Prime Pier in Castelia City.

"That must be Neutrino Frigate AA-23," says Sira motioning to the large sailing ship.

"Everything is in place so this must be," I say.

"It seems very under guarded. There must be something wrong," comments Riolu.

"Do not underestimate Team Neutrino," supplies Keldeo.

"Enough with the chatter we only have thirty-minutes to get aboard. So we must rush across Sky Arrow Bridge," I say rushing everybody towards the massive bridge.

_0640 hours…._

It takes us ten minutes to get across the bridge and to Prime Pier. Once we get to the Pier we notice a group of humans wearing black jumpsuits with a blood red N on the chest.

"Those are Team Neutrino grunts, and they appear to be holding large projectile weapons of some sort," informs Keldeo.

"What are they doing with those guns?" I ask aloud.

"Oh, so that is what they are called," comments Keldeo.

"Are they dangerous?" asks Riolu, his voice full of worry.

"Yes that on shot in the right spot can kill us," answers Sira, "We can't take them especially when they have such powerful weapons."

"Well that puts a kink in the plan," I say looking around for another idea when I see a group of empty cargo crates, "I have an Idea."

"What is it?" asks Keldeo and Riolu simultaneously.

"Do you see those cargo crates?" I ask.

"Yes," answers Keldeo.

"They are stamped for what I can guess is transport aboard Frigate AA-23. I was thinking that if we can get into them then the cargo loaders may unknowingly bring us aboard."

"That is a great idea and all, but there are only three. And they are very close to the guards" comments Sira.

"To get around that last point of yours we will just have to be very stealthy. Two will have to ride in the bigger of the three. The only question is who?"

"I will ride with Zach," blurts Riolu before anyone else can volunteer.

"Glad that has been arranged," I say while stealthy moving towards the crates.

_0645 hours…._

When we successfully get to the crates undetected detected, I help everyone get into their respectful crates, including me and Riolu. Apparently we got settled in the nick of time because less then thirty seconds later the crates start moving towards what I hope is our target, if not then we messed up big time.

_0700 hours…._

After what feels like half an hour we feel feel the slight, building pressure of acceleration and, judging by the surprised cries of the others I know phase one of the plan is complete. Now just to get out of the crates.

_Authors note: Hope you like the story so far, I promise it will get more exciting as time goes on. Don't forget to follow, favorite, or simply review. Have a great day and thanks for reading._

"_Peace before action!"_

_-Flerovium_

_PS: hope you like my new signature_


	9. Chapter 9

_Another chapter from everyones favorite author Flerovium. Do not forget to follow, favorite, or review._

_Question of the chapter: What are some couples within the PokeUniverse that you like? _

_Why? (I know this has nothing to do with the chapter)_

_Put your answer in a review._

* * *

_0715_

The fifteen minute wait has just come to a close, I decided that the best thing to do was to wait fifteen or so minutes to leave the crate, to make sure we weren't discovered. Once I get out of me and Riolu's crate I find the others and help get them out.

"It seems we are in the cargo hold of Frigate AA-23. The prison block is near the rear of the ship," I say while everyone is standing and stretching their legs.

"Thats good and all but that won't help us if we don't know where we are in relation to said prison block," retorts Sira.

"That's an easy fix. All we need to do is find a window, map, or something similar and find where we are," supplies Keldeo.

"Ah, but we have to find one of those first and I don't see anyone putting something like that in a cargo hold. Typical cargo wouldn't want to know where exactly it is, both in the ship and geographically," I answer.

"Yes ,but we are far from typical cargo," argues Sira.

"She does have a point," comments Riolu.

"That means we will have to leave the cargo hold and there is no telling how many Neutrino grunts there are roaming the ship," adds Sira, seemingly meant for me.

"Lets not go on and start making assumptions," I respond confidently.

"What do you mean?" asks Keldeo.

"I mean that they had to have gotten this cargo in here somehow, humans and not even pokemon have the ability to teleport this in here. So therefore this must have an outside wall. Where there are outside walls there are windows, which are called portholes on a ship. I suggest we look for them before leaving the hold," I explain. Just as we are about to split up and look for portholes I feel something familiar to me, something I haven't felt since I was turned to a pokemon, "Hey guys did you just feel that?"

"Felt what?" asks Riolu.

"The gravity just shifted," I answer.

"Now that you mentioned it I felt it to," comments Sira

"So, what does this mean?" asks Keldeo.

You recall that I was a human once. When I was human I knew that space vessels can't perfectly match the gravity of their homeworld using artificial gravity, it was always either slightly less or slightly more. So when said vessels would exit an atmosphere you would, if you've been on enough, notice the artificial gravity pulling slightly less or more," I explain.

"So how do we tell?" asks Keldeo.

"You will suddenly feel either heavier or lighter by a small amount," I continue.

Seeing the look of confusion on their faces Sira simplifies what I said into, "What he means is the frigate has evidently left the atmosphere. We are in space, or close to it." In response they show surprise on their faces.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hope you loved this chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite, or just review. Have a great day and thanks for reading._**

"_Peace before action!"_

_-Flerovium_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors note: here is another chapter from Flerovium._

_Question of the chapter: What do you think of Zekrom? Leave an answer in a review. Thank you._

After only about five minutes minutes of searching we find what we where looking for, a porthole.

"Very well, now we can see where we are," I say looking out the porthole and the first thing I notice is the blackness outside the viewport, "We are definitely outside the atmosphere, and it seems we are in the middle of the ship," I say moving away from the porthole and heading to the door nearby, "Okay so next we use stealth to get to the back of the ship and carry out our plan." It actually goes pretty well until we come across the grunts, one male and one female, that where manning the prison block.

"Who are you?" asks the female grunt.

"A question so curious indeed," Sira starts the introduction we agreed on before hand.

"We will answer as we feel the need," I say with emotion.

"Bringing the bright light of kindness into the future," states Sira.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice unto the darkness of the universe," I continue, "I am Zach the leader of leaders."

"I am Sira the most lovely of the lovely," continues Sira

"I am Riolu the fighter of the fighters," adds Riolu.

"And I am Keldeo the youngest of the young," adds Keldeo.

"And together we gather under the name of the Poke-Human Union," we proudly say together.

"And to answer your question more directly we are freedom fighters against the likes of you," I say menacingly.

"Freedom fighters are you?" says the male grunt.

"and against the likes of us," continues the female grunt.

"Sounds like a recipe for battle. We like that." says the male reaching for his pokeball along with the female.

But I don't give them the chance to release their pokemon, "Defensive maneuver Alpha One now!" I shout. The group then snaps into action me using Vine Whip to grasp the males arm, Sira using tackle on the female's stomach causing her to double over, Riolu hitting the pokeballs away from both grunts and against the opposite wall, Keldeo pinning the female against the wall opposite the pokeballs, me lifting the male and holding him against the wall next to but out of reach of the female, and finally Riolu using whatever he can find to pin them both to the wall a foot from the ground. Our excellent performance brings cheers from most of the pokemon that are being held, "Sorry guys we will have to rescue you on the way out we have a mission," I say to all of the captive pokemon as I continue moving towards the stern. After about five more minutes of dodging guards we reach their high security section, which is amazingly lax on security. We put the two guards that are there to sleep and hide them in a nearby row supply lockers.

"Well that was easy," I say as we open the door slightly and peak inside the room, but to our amazement we find that it is empty except for a single, empty, control station and behind it an energy field containing a large, black, dragon-like pokemon that seems to be asleep. Whom looks up at us when we enter.

"Who are you? You are not Team Neutrino," demands a low, thundering, voice that seems to be emanating from the large pokemon behind the energy field.

"No, I am Zachary the leader of the Poke-Human Union. We are here to rescue you."

"I can handle this myself, I do not need rescuing,"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but last time I checked, you were the one behind an energy field," I retort moving to the control station.

"It's no use the controls use a highly advanced locking system,"

"Well good thing I have a universal lock breaker then," I say pulling a good sized rock from the pouch that I have on a belt around my waist.

"How is a rock going to help my situation?"

"Watch and learn," I say as I get a good grip on the rock and use it to smash the control panel. In response the energy field falters and disappears. I then turn to face him, "I could use a thank you for rescuing you."

"I wouldn't say you rescued me yet," he says as he motions back to the panel. Just as I turn around the panel explodes in a bright flash of light, heat, and a relatively large shockwave for such a small thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Once the noise subsides we can hear similar, albeit fainter, explosions throughout the ship. In response to the explosions a low, wailing alarm starts.

"What's that?" asks Riolu.

"The engineers made it so that if that panel is destroyed or tampered with without proper permissions. It will start to slowly destroy the ship, and the alarm is to tell the crew to abandon ship," explains Zekrom.

"How do you know so much about this frigate?" I ask.

"You can't expect me to be locked up for so long without getting to know as much as possible about who is holding me.

"We need to get to the control room as quickly as possible, as well as getting all the captive pokemon to safety," I say almost running to the place where the captured pokemon are being held. Once I get to the control station of the prison block I release all the captives and have Sira, Keldeo, and the rest of the team guide Zekrom and the wild pokemon to the bow of the ship, as far as possible from the reactor room. While I stay behind and search for stragglers. As I make my first round I notice a very attractive Ninetails that doesn't seem to want to leave her cell.

"Hey you got to head towards the bow with the rest," I say quickly but the stubborn fire-type does not even budge. "If you stay back here then you will most likely die when the reactor goes critical."

"Maybe I want to die," she states simply.

"The beauty speaks at last," I say sarcastically before continuing, "Nobody wants to die just listen to me and your chances of survival will increase."

"I do not follow the orders of people like you. I make my own choices."

"Well those choices are going to get you killed."

"Not my problem."

"Well actually it is your problem. Now come with me or I will make you."

She remains silent with her back to me.

"Okay then you leave me with no other choice," I say using my vines to grab her by one of her many tails and literally dragging her out of the cell, with her protesting all the way to the room where all the others are. Before she can say anything Keldeo and Riolu move to block the door and watch the others. Once I make sure everything is good I head to the command room where I find Sira working feverishly at the engineering console.

Noticing me she turns and says, "I managed to shut down the self-destruct sequence but the damage already done has sent the frigate on an uncontrolled descent into the atmosphere."

"Where do you predict we will land?" I ask.

"It's too early to tell for sure, but I would say that we will land somewhere in Unova."

"Okay good, extend all flaps and drag fins."

"Sir?"

"We are going to land this thing."

"Yes sir."

"Can we still use the maneuvering thrusters?"

"The rear thrusters are lagging a little but we can still use them. Why did you ask?"

"Because I am going to use them to keep us level. Tell me when we enter the mesosphere.".

A few minutes later Sira says, "We are entering the mesosphere."

"What did we lose?" I ask as I hear a loud creaking sound followed by a shudder.

"Nothing important just the atmospheric drag tearing off some hull plating."

"Make sure the place where we are keeping the wild pokemon stays intact."

"That might be difficult considering we just entered a lot of turbulance." Just then a loud snapping of metal precedes a rather violent lurch of acceleration.

"What did we lose now?" I ask.

"The ship just fractured across the mid-line of the ship. In other words we just lost the entire rear half of the ship."


	12. Chapter 12

Question of the chapter: What do you think of the couple I put in there?

"Are the pokemon okay?" I ask.

"The room was far enough forward to escape intact," responds Sira.

"Well guess there is only one option left, to crash-land the frigate."

"Well you are rather good at crash-landings."

"Hey! Is that a insult or a complement."

"It is a little of both."

After ten minutes of adjusting and steering what is left of the vessel. We feel the satisfying learch of deceleration and the melody of metal grinding against rock. When we come to a stop me and Sira head straight to the room that we used to transport the pokemon and start guiding them through the lowest intact deck towards the break. Before we get down I say loud enough to be heard at the back of the group, "If you wish to join the Poke-Human Union stay behind. Everyone else, be free!" The pokemon who stayed behind were a Zorua, a Charmander, an Umbreon, a Vulpix, the Ninetales, and a Purrloin.

"Good this is a start," announces Sira, "How about you start with your names."

"I am Dar," says the Zorua.

"I am Char," introduces the Charmander.

"I am Dusk," states the Umbreon.

"You can just call me Ninetales," says the Ninetales still angry at me.

"I am Ruby," continues the Vulpix.

"And I am Dawn," finishes the Purrloin.

"Welcome to the Union, all of you," I say welcoming them all, "Even though we don't currently have a base of operations you can live around my current home while I get a base."

"We would love to,"

_Several weeks later…._

"Zach, a trainer would wish to speak to you," says Dar coming up to me in the newly acquired mid-rise.

"Take me too him," I say.

"Right away," replies Dar leading me to the main entrance.

"You must be Zach," says a young trainer wearing a ball cap, and a white jacket with blue trim and has a Pikachu on his shoulder and standing next to him is a very attractive human female.

"Yes, I am him," I answer back.

"I am Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," he continues, introducing himself.

"Who is the female?" I ask.

"Oh she is my girlfriend, Latias but that is just a nickname her real name is Alice but she likes to be called by her nickname," he explains.

"Hello and welcome to the Poke-Human Union Castelia City HQ. How are you doing?"

After about thirty seconds of waiting for an answer I turn to Ash, "She doesn't talk does she?"

"No she's mute."

"Well good thing I'm telepathic," I say turning to Latias, "Well at least you can think to me, go ahead think someting."

"Okay is this good?" asks Latias.

"Yes very."

"Okay what did you come here for?" I ask turning back to Ash.

"I want to join!" he replies enthusiastically.

"Okay but first you must get my pokemon translation program. Do you have a Xtransceiver?"

"Um, yes."

"Hand it here," I say motioning for it. When he hands it to me I push a series of buttons to download my program.

"Here you go, you can now understand pokemon."

"Great thanks, and can me and Latias talk to you in private?"

"Yes sure my office is soundproof. Follow me." When we get to my office I ask him what did he want.

"Latias time to reveal our secret."

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yes I am."

"Okay," she says as she changes shape into the legendary pokemon Latias.

"This is my girlfriends true form. The reason why I didn't tell you at first is because I wasn't sure how you would react. I decided to go ahead and tell you because you would have figured it out otherwise."

"Yes I would of, and besides love comes in many forms."


	13. Chapter 13

_The following week…._

On one of my days off I decided to use a captured and repainted Team Neutrino skiff to take sixteen members of the Poke-Human Union on a luxury flight over the Kalos region.

"Who knew the Kalos region could be so beautiful," comments my co-pilot Sira.

"I know, I think I did nicely on choosing this region for the flight," I reply.

"Yes you did nicely," says Sira politely.

"Navigator," I say turning to the Ninetales I had met on frigate AA-23, "Where are we?"

"We are over the Allearth Forest," answers the Ninetales looking over the navigation console. "It is said to be the home of the Mortality duo."

"Maybe we will see one or both of them," I say somewhat excitedly.

"I wouldn't want to see both of them,"

"Why not?" asks Sira.

"Because Yveltal is an embodiment of destruction not exactly the best pokemon to visit with," explains Ninetales. Just as I turn back towards the viewport we see a bright flash in the distance, but as we go to investigate a beam of light barely misses the skiff followed by a large Pokémon with avian and draconian traits which hovers in front of the skiff as I put it into hover mode.

"What is that?" asks Sira.

"That would be Yveltal the destruction pokemon," answers Ninetales. As if in response the pokemon, Yveltal apparently, roars and tries to shot a beam of light that turns the surrounding foliage into stone but is absorbed by the hi-tech energy shields that I had installed. Taking advantage of its temporary confusion I push the throttle past the overload stops and get away from him. Amazingly he quickly catches up and as we are trying to get away a voice comes over the cockpit comlink, "Identify yourself immediately."

"And me being the polite person I am respond with, "I am zachary Thomas Byford the leader and founder of the Poke-Human Union based in the Unova region."

"As you were polite I will introduce myself," he pauses before continuing, "I am Argus Steel master thief of this region. What is a Unova based organization doing in the Kalos region."

"We were on a-" I start.

"I don't care the Poke-Human Union is an enemy of me so I will just shoot you out of the sky." he says interrupting me.

"How there are no AA guns or aircraft," buts in Sira.

"Don't make it worse,"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Wait a minute while I get the cloaking device off." A few minutes later a massive airship appears just a few hundred meters away from our little skiff. Followed by a short range bombardment of missiles that our shields barely handle which causes us to start fleeing, but in the short conversation we forgot all about Yveltal and wind up barely missing the destruction pokemon which tries again to attack us.

"Hey ninetales doesn't Xerneas live here as well?" I ask.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Good, because all we need to do is find her and get this guy off our tail."


	14. Chapter 14

Question of the chapter: What do you think of Ninetales' backstory and name?

* * *

"Um… I think we should get this Argus guy off our tail first," says Ninetales matter-of-factually.

"That should be easy. All we have to do is to use our superior maneuverability to dodge his fire and cause enough damage that he flees for repairs," I suggest.

"That is a great idea," puts in Sira. I then start dodging his fire until we get close enough to launch a barrage of missiles straight into one of his engines causing massive damage but not taking him down and noticing he is out of his league Argus flees leaving us with Yveltal.

"Good job Zach. You know if we were on the ground I would be giving you a massive hug, but since we are still flying I won't," says Ninetales cheering me on.

"Ninetales is there anyone on board who have had experience with Yveltal?" I ask her, "And since you are a fire-type and I am a grass-type I don't think you can hug me without burning me"

"Why don't you ask. And I am not one of those fire-types that are actually made of fire."

"Good idea," I say turning on the comlink,"This is your captain speaking If there is anyone on board who have had experience with Yveltal. Please report to the cockpit."

A minute later Ash is at the cockpit door, "I have had experience with Yveltal not necessarily a good one but one none the less."

"Okay good, how do we get him off our tail?" I ask.

"The only way is to get Xerneas to calm him down but that isn't going to happen any time soon."

"Why not?"

"Because Xerneas went into a thousand year sleep only five years ago."

"I guess we will take him out ourselves, Ninetales load stun bolts into the cannon and prep the tractor beam."

"Yes sir."

"You're going to kill him?" asks Ash.

"No we are going to stun him, catch him in the tractor beam, lower him slowly to the forest floor then get back to the reverse engineered frigate to leave for Unova." When I give the order we do just that.

_Three hours later…._

I am sitting in the captains quarters of the captured frigate which I have renamed _Invincible,_ somewhat bored I might add, when the door chimes, "Come in," I call.

"Where are you?" asks a familiar voice.

"In here Ninetales," I answer.

After a minute Ninetales finds me, "There you are. I was bored and decided to come and strike up a conversation but I just realized I have no Idea about what to say."

"How about I start it. I have always wondered how you came to hate Team Neutrino."

"That is a great question and the answer happened about a year ago. I was a newly evolved Ninetales living with my family whom was owned by a pokemon breeder in a small town very near the pokemon league. It was a normal day except for the Team Neutrino frigate hovering over the town hall negotiating with the mayor for control over the city, but that all changed when a fleet of Team Antineutrino frigates arrived and shot the Team Neutrino frigate out of the sky. The resulting explosion destroyed half the town and made a crater several hundred meters across, luckily the breeder shop I was living in was far enough away that it escaped intact. In response to the ambush a whole fleet Team Neutrino frigates arrived and turned the whole town into a battlefield as both sides landed troops and started battling, using heavy artillery quite a lot I might add. When a miss fired mortar shell destroyed a wall killing most of my family instantly and lighting the whole place on fire presumably killing the rest of my family. I say presumably because I ran away crying in furry and blaming both sides because I still don't know where the shell came from. Now how about you tell me your backstory and by the way you can call me by my last name, Veila."


	15. Chapter 15

_Question of the chapter: What do you think of the chapter in general?_

"Since you told me your back story I will tell you mine. There are a few things you should know, first is I was not always a pokemon, and another is that even though my physical age is only fourteen I am actually two hundred years old."

""Really? How is that possible?" asks Veila.

"You will find out soon enough, now don't interrupt me. My backstory starts on a spring day two hundred years ago. I was having fun and developing my tree climbing skills when from the the top of the tree I see a somewhat large, black, triangular craft of some sort soar over the tree missing it by mere meters and landing in the nearby dead end. Being the curious kind I was I made the mistake of walking up to it and staring at it. I was reaching out to touch the thing when a previously unnoticed boarding ramp extended from the side of it revealing a pair of roughly humanoid beings that looked as if they had spent too much time in the tub as their skin was rough and wrinkled. I start running when one of them points at me and says something to the other, whom aims what looked like a futuristic rifle at me and let loose a volley of blue arcs one of which hits me square in the back knocking me out instantly while my mom can only scream in fear. The next thing I remember is waking up inside a busted cryogenics tube. I then quickly come to the conclusion that I was taken on board their ship and try to find the bridge which I do find eventually, but once I get there I realize I have no idea how to pilot the vessel so I take about a week to figure out the controls and manage to set a course to a nearby planet that happens to be the home of the aliens that kidnapped me. Once I get there they notice the state that the ship is in and while they are doing repairs they find me weak and exhausted in the bridge and decide to make me a slave, but one, Weequay as I learned, takes me under his wing and teaches me everything he can about their language, how to use their tech, etc. which proves to be the downfall of the space pirates, as I use their tech to destroy their base and flee after a year of being a slave. Shortly after I join the new Republics exploration branch where I meet and fall in love with a Selonian whom you have meet, Sira. I was just sent to explore the unknown regions when I encountered an anomaly that nearly killed me if Palkia hadn't appeared and teleported me and Sira out we would have died when the reactor went critical," I continue.

"How did you find out that you were asleep for 200 years?"

"After I learned to read their language I found the same ship that brought me here and simply read the logs."

"Well if you are 200 years old then that means your family lived their lives missing you."

"I try not to think of that," I say starting to cry, "because every time I do I get like this."

"It's okay life goes on, and besides you got me," she says giving me a hug.

"Thanks," I say solemnly

"I know just what will cheer you up," she says seductively.

"What?"

"This," she continues and emphasizes with a long kiss.

"I didn't know you were french," I say after she stops.

"What do you mean?"

"It makes sense that a_ french_ person would give a _french_ kiss like that."

"Oh so you are flirting with me."

"Yes! You are so clueless sometimes."

"Hey, it takes one to know one."

"One what?"

"One clueless person."

"Hey, not fair!"

"What's wrong, you say it all the time."

"We are arriving at Castelia city prepare to exit," says the computer over the PA.

"Aw, We were just about to have fun," complains Veila.

"We were?"

"Yes we were sweetie," she replys in a strangely seductive tone as she starts to, rather quickly, head towards the gang plank. Forcing me to nearly run to catch up.

"What was that all about?" I ask when I catch up.

"What was what about?" she asks innocently.

"What you said before you left."

"Oh that, it was nothing," she says quickly departing.

"_Oh I think 'twas more than nothing,_" was the thought that ran through my head as we went our separate ways.

_The following night…._

I get woken up by a call telling me to report to the briefing room for a meeting, "But 'tis only three in the morning," I groan as I drag myself out of bed and to the briefing room where a whole committee is gathered.

"Greetings Zach we are glad t-" starts the leader of the committee.

"Just get to the point I don't like being woke up at three in the morning for nothing," I interrupt.

"On the contrary it is very important. There are reports of an unknown criminal organization working on Route 4 and you are to go and investigate."


	16. Chapter 16

"Can't you send someone else?" I ask

"Dusk and Dar are coming along as well," replies the committee leader

"That is not what I meant,"

"Well time to get moving," we get rushed out so quickly that it seems we magically got transported to route 4 where almost immediately we notice two humans, a male with somewhat long bluish hair and a female with purplish hair styled in a bizarre scythe-like style digging illegally. Both of which are wearing white clothing with large red Rs on the front.

"In the name of the PokeHuman Union you are under arrest for illegally digging in a posted pedestrian zone," I call from a nearby building.

"Show yourselves," calls the male.

"Who are you?" asks the female.

"Glad you asked," I say coming out of the building starting our motto, "What a curious question indeed."

"We will answer as we feel the need," continues Dar joining me.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the darkness of the universe,"

"Bringing the bright light of goodness into the future."

"Carving our names into the rock of eternity," adds in Dusk joining us and using the poke-translator on his collar.

"The leader of leaders I am Zach!"

"The master of illusion Dar!"

"and the darkest of the dark Dusk!"

"Together we blast of at the speed of light," we say together.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," finishes Dusk.

"Hey thats our motto! Nevermind we have another. Now prepare for trouble," says the female starting their motto.

"Make it double," says the male.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples in our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"  
"Team Rocket-Plasma blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth thats right," adds in a Meowth that I didn't notice 'till now.

"Seviper, Arbok go!" calls Jessie throwing Pokeballs.

"Weezing, Pidgey go," calls James followed by a Team Plasma grunt who came out of the foliage.

"Zangoose go!" calls the apparently stupid male grunt.

"How stupid can you get! Sending out a Zangoose while a Seviper is on the field. I don't know why I ever agreed to train you!"

"Now now Jessie calm down he just corrected for his mistake by sending out a Patrat. Can we get on with the battle now," pleaded James.

"Oh yeah nearly forgot, Arbok use poison sting on the Snivy," ordered Jessie, "and Seviper stop fighting that Zangoose and help."

"Good luck with that and I have a name by the way," I say barely dodging Arbok and hitting and knocking out the grunt's Zangoose with a powerful Leaf Blade.

"Okay now both of you poison him!" she calls pointing at me. I manage to dodge them for a bit until I make the mistake of letting my guard down and wind up getting poisoned by both snakes.


	17. Chapter 17

"We got him! The boss will promote us for sure!" says Jessie.

"Are you sure it is safe to handle him?" asks James.

"He is going to go to my boss not yours," argues the grunt.

"No one asked for your two since you pitiful grunt," adds Jessie

"Lets just get him and go,"

_An undefined amount of time later…._

When I wake up I find myself in what seems to be a cell in some sort of prison.

"Hello there handsome," says a voice with an upper class accent behind me, "I see you are finally awake."

When I turn around I see a very attractive and obviously purebreed female Snivy, "Well hello there may I ask your name?"

"My name is Sninavoius of the noble and ancient house of Solstice breed by Crimson Breeders based on route seven."

"That is quite a long title I'll just call you Sniv. Largely because whatever you said is too long for everyday conversation."

"You will call me by my full name and nothing else."

"Good luck with that, Sniv."

"Why do I even bother with you lower class peoples who don't understand nobility. May I ask your name."

"Full or everyday?"

"Full will suffice."

"I am Zachary Thomas Byford, leader of the Poke-Human union. I prefer to be called Zach, unless you are a part of the Poke-Human Union then in that case you will call me Captain or Sir."

"What is this Union you speak of? Is it a pokemon breeder?"

"No, the union is is a non-profit organization that fights back against all evils. Our main enemies are Teams Neutrino and Antineutrino."

"Oh so you are freedom fighters?"

"Yes,"

"Good maybe you can get me out of this god forsaken place. Is that why you are here?"

"Um sorry to rain on your parade but I am here because I was captured on a mission, not to rescue you." Before she can respond the door opens revealing a tall, thin human male wearing a robe and an Alakazam standing next to him.

"You must be Zach I am Ryoku one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma and I am here to get information from you."

"I thought Team plasma was dissolved five years ago" I say using my gift of telepathy.

"We were but we have risen once again. Now I came to ask you where is the Poke-Human Union headquarters."

"Like I would tell you."

"Okay then. Alakazam use physic and make him talk."

"I have been trained to be immune to psychic-type moves. So it is useless to try," I say as I am hit by it

"We have other means of doing the same thing. Alacazam use tackle and make it hurt."

"Was that supposed to hurt? That was pitifully underpowered," I say smart alecky when I am hit by it.

"So you think you're strong, we will see about that. Alacazam switch out for Absol," he says switching pokemon, "Now I will ask again where is the Union HQ?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Absol use Night Slash."

I manage to dodge it and not get hit.

"Okay then use Sucker Punch and knock him out. Maybe he will be more cooperative when he wakes up," is the last thing I hear before losing consciousness.

_several hours later…._

I wake up to Sniv looking down at me. "So once again in ten minutes you are regaining consciousness," she says helping me up, "For future reference try not to get knocked out."

"I'll try," I respond, "Now what is this place?"

"This is Team Plasma's primary prison. It is meant to be impossible to escape."

"Well, we will just have to prove them wrong."

"I guess that you have a plan?"

"Yes I do."


	18. Authors note

It was great writing this so I have decided to write a sequel. The title of the sequel will be Pokemon: Arceus' Capture. The story will directly continue off of the end of this story.

The summary is as follows: When we last left our hero he was being held in a Team Plasma prison. When he escapes things start to go down hill. A long forgotten legendary, the manifestation of hate Quesion, has arisen and plans on capturing all legendaries. Will he succeed? Thank you for reading and have a great day.


End file.
